


Hair

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico needs a hair cut, but his sister's friend-slash-hairdresser was cute and Nico wasn't quite sure how to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

"You need a hair cut."

  
  
"No I don't, Hazel." Nico scowled from under his bangs, which really were getting too long, but hey, maybe he was trying to grow his hair out.

  
  
...Okay, he wasn't. Hazel's hairdresser was Nico's hairdresser, too, because he was friends with one of Hazel's friends and gave mate's rates. This wouldn't be a problem is he wasn't cute, kind and very very single.

  
  
See, Nico had known for a long time that he liked guys, not girls, but he'd only ever really had a crush on an old friend of his, Percy. That was one of the most hopeless crushes to ever exist, because even when Nico first met Percy, the guy had been obviously crushing on and, soon after, dating one of his friends, Annabeth. It had taken a long time to get over, a lot of blood, sweat and tears, but he'd done it.

  
  
And damn it all if he hadn't turned around and fallen for the hairdresser. Valdez was cheeky and always cracking stupid jokes, sometimes at the expense of others, but usually with little to no malcontent behind them. His own hair was always a mess, but it was a cute mess, and his eyes always shined so happily, and... dammit, he had it bad.

  
  
"You do, and besides, I've already called Leo over. You're getting a hair cut whether you like it or not."

  
  
Nico's scowl deepened. He couldn't even make an escape because Leo always arrived pretty sharpish, and knowing his luck he'd probably walk into him on the driveway.

  
  
The doorbell went. Called it.

  
  
Hazel threw him a Look. "Just go get the door, he's here."

  
  
He knew it. She was trying to set him up. He sighed. "Fine."

  
  
*

  
  
"Hi, Nico, what'll it be today?"

  
  
Nico sat on a stool in the kitchen, staring into the mirror that Hazel had brought downstairs especially for the occasion. He scowled into it and refused to meet Leo's eyes, afraid he would blush if he did.

  
  
"Whatever, I don't care, really."

  
  
"His fringe needs cutting, he can't see with it like that," piped up Hazel.

  
  
He directed a glare at her. Was she trying to kill him by crush-too-close-to-face syndrome?

  
  
...Great, now he was making stuff up. But in all seriousness, he didn't know if he'd be able to cope with it.

  
  
"Anything else?" Nico shook his head, and Leo grinned. "Alright then, let's do this!"

  
  
He sprayed water on Nico's fringe to wet it (and as such make sure that he cut it evenly). Nico wrinkled his nose and tried not to hiss, but Leo knew him well enough to tap him on the nose and laugh. "Just like a little cat."

  
  
See! How was Nico not supposed to love something like that? He tried hard to make it look like he hated it, but he got the feeling that Leo could see through it.

  
  
"Do you even brush this mop?" Leo asked exasperatedly like always as he tried to comb it straight, taking several minutes just to accomplish this.

  
  
"You know I don't," Nico muttered, looking everywhere except Leo's cute concentrated expression, tongue poking out one side of his mouth.

  
  
Leo leaned in closer when he could get the comb through the fringe, closer than he probably should have, and began to chop it. Styling it just as it was before, only shorter, Leo was a good hairdresser.

  
  
Nico screwed his eyes shut as the scissors snip snipped through his hair, and didn't open them when Leo had finished. The Hispanic brushed Nico down and, on impulse, kissed him.

  
  
Several things then happened at once: Hazel's hands flew up to her mouth to hide a grin and over her eyes; Nico's eyes opened faster than the speed of light; a blush spread across Nico's cheeks, nose and ears; and Nico fell backwards off the stool.

  
  
Thankfully, Leo's reflexes were good enough to drop the scissors and comb and latch onto Nico perhaps two inches from the floor.

  
  
They both stared at each other, panting, for a moment, before Nico surged up and kissed Leo soundly.

  
  
Leo's arms wrapped around Nico and, sitting on the stool, pulled Nico onto his lap. Nico tangled his hands in Leo's hair, and for a moment they forgot that they weren't alone.

  
  
"Get a room, you two!"


End file.
